Thank You
by mpcp13
Summary: This is my 1st fanfic. It's a Takari. Please read & review


Message: This is my 1st attempt at making a fan ficso don't be surprised if I suck. Please read & review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Title: Thank You  
  
Hikari Yagami , AKA Kari, was walking around her room in circles. She had been trying for the past few hours to find something to write a poem about for her English class. So far, nothing had come up.  
"Kari, will you please stop going around in circles," begged her Digimon. "You're makin' me dizzy!"  
"I can't find anything to write about!" Kari practically yelled.  
"Really?" Tailmon asked slyly. "What about TK?"  
"W-why would I do that?" Kari stuttered, trying vainly to hide her blush.  
"Duh Kari, any dope wit half a brain can see that you like Takeru." Tailmon said. "Except Davis, of course, but then he doesn't even have half a brain."  
"But I can't write about that! Even though TK ain't in my English class he could still find out!"  
"Just don't mention his name in your poem, besides, what else are you gonna write about?"  
Tailmon did have a point, thought Kari. Now that her Digimon had brought the subject of TK up Kari couldn't stop thinkin' about him. Then, Kari was suddenly struck by a flash of insight. Without thinking about it she started to write words that just leapt into her mind.  
Before she knew it she'd finished her poem. She looked it over & almost decided to write something else. To her the poem was obviously about TK. But she decided to keep it, the only other DigiDestined in her English class was Davis the Clueless. He wouldn't know it was about TK and, she hoped, neither would the rest of her class.  
  
-- The Next Day --  
  
"Okay class, today you will all recite your poems." Kari's English teacher said. "Motomiya, you first."  
Davis stood up and went to the front of the class. Then, after flashing a grin at Hikari,he recited:  
  
"Roses are red,  
"Violets are blue.  
"Hikari Yagami,  
"I love you!"  
  
"That wasn't exactly original Daisuke." The teacher said. "But I will give you something for having the guts to recite that Horrid Haiku."  
Davis scratched his head, Kari rolled her eyes, and the rest of the class snickered.  
" Hikari, you're next." Kari stood up and stood at the spot where Davis had stood. Taking a deep breath she began to recite.  
  
"I swam through the waves of sadness,  
"I wallowed in the sea of despair,  
"I've been to the depths of the Dark Ocean.  
"But you came and took me out,  
"You comforted me,  
"And protected me,  
"You were always there for me.  
"You gave me hope.  
"Thank you, my love."  
  
For a moment the class was silent. But that silence was soon broken by the sound of clapping and cheering.  
"That was excellent, Miss Yagami." The teacher said approvingly as Kari took her seat.  
"Aww Kari, you didn't have to say thanks."  
"Umm, Davis" Kari said gently. "That wasn't about you."  
"Oh." Davis said sheepishly. People who over heard smirked at Davis.  
Later, during lunch, Kari sat with Yolei who was being uncharacteristically silent. She looked at Kari strangely then said:  
"That poem you wrote was about TK, wasn't it?"  
"What?!" How'd she know about that?!  
"A friend of mine in your English class told me about it." Yolei stated. "She repeated it word for word."  
"How come you're sure it was about TK?"  
"Oh, come on! 'You gave me hope'. That's more than a little bit obvious." Yolei smiled, "Wow, you really called him 'my love'."  
Kari blushed. "Okay, so I really like TK, a lot, but it's not like he feels the same."  
"WHAT?! You gotta be kidding!" said Yolei in disbelief. "Everything he did for you shows how much he loves you."  
"I hope you're right, but how'd I tell him?" It's so hard to do." Kari lamented.  
"Maybe you could recite to him your poem, I'm sure he'll get the picture."  
  
--That Afternoon, Odaiba Park-  
  
"So Kari, what'd you wanna talk about?" TK asked, flashing her a smile that made her melt. She'd decided to take Yolei's advice & had asked TK to meet her at the park after classes.  
Well, she thought, now or never. "TK, I . . .ah . . .um . . .made something f-for you."  
"What?" TK asked. Kari steeled herself then recited her poem . . .  
TK stood with a shocked look on his face. Kari misinterpreted it. "TK . . .I'm sorry . . .I guess I should go . . ."  
Tears started to stream down her face as she turned to leave. He doesn't feel the same, she thought as she started to run. "Kari, wait!"  
Takeru grabbed her gently. He spun her around and kissed her softly. TK pulled back slowly and started to say . . .  
  
"I'll swim with you through the waves of sadness,  
"I'll keep you from despair,  
"I'll take you from the depths of the Dark Ocean.  
"I made a promise,  
"A promise to protect you,  
"I keep my promises.  
"I'll always be there for you,  
"You are my light.  
"You're welcome, my love."  
  
Again, tears welled up in Kari's eyes. But this time they were tears of joy. TK and Kari kissed again, a deeper, more passionate kiss than the last one.  
Little did they know that they were being watched by two digimon in a tree. One had batwing-like ears while the other one looked like a cat. The cat-like one was carrying a video camera.  
"Did you get that, Tailmon?"  
"Yup, every second of it, Patamon."  
"Are you sure we should be doing this?" asked Patamon.  
"Sure, wait 'til the others see this, heh heh heh." Tailmon answered, laughing deviously.  
  
END  
  
To Anyone Who Cares: The dub showed in the Philippines refers to most of the human characters in Digimon by their Japanese mames, with the exception of Ken & Yolei. Ken is still called Ken while Yolei/Miyako is called Kyo because, as a friend explained to me, the Japanese character for Miyako is the same as the Japanese character for "Kyo" in "Kyoto". Thanks for reading & please review. 


End file.
